Every Girl Deserves to Have Her Mother
by Chucky Ray
Summary: After Casey Stuart loses her football game, she decides to go visit her mother's grave. I wish I could come up with a better description than that, but this is an alternate ending to Life-Size and I honestly can't believe that I might be the first one to post a Life-Size fanfic.


Eve watched Casey hugging her father with tears rolling down her cheeks. So this was it, this is what it was like being human. She knew that sooner or later she would have to leave the two people that she loved most in the world. It just wasn't fair! She was currently madly in love with Ben and she loved Casey like her own daughter and she already lost her mother once. Eve really didn't think that her heart could take it.

That's when suddenly she turned to the woman that was sitting down in front of her. "Excuse me can you do me a favor?" she questioned her before she explained the situation that she was in. "So can you please tell them goodbye for me? They're already having a rough enough time as it is." She said with a sniff before wiping away her tears as the woman stood up and smiled and nodded at her.

"Sure, I will." She replied before Eve threw her arms around her tightly and embraced her.

"Thank you so much!" she cried.

"You're welcome but do you mind if I ask you a question?" she wondered before Eve slowly pulled away from her.

"Sure, but you better make it fast because I don't have much time." She replied.

"If you really do love Casey and Ben then why are you leaving them?" she asked her.

"I wish I didn't have to. I wish I could stay here with them forever." She replied as tears continued rolling down her cheeks.

"Well it seems to me that the only one stopping you from doing that is yourself. You know if you want to have your wish come true, then you're going to have to be the one to make it happen." She explained.

"But I can't! If I don't turn back into a doll and tell the other dolls what's wrong with me then they're going to cancel the doll altogether!" she exclaimed as the woman suddenly scrunched up her face in confusion and that's when suddenly Eve realized that she had said way too much and bit her lip.

"Want to run that by me again?" the woman asked her.

"Never mind, I'll take care of this myself." Eve said as she quickly glanced up and realized that Ben and Casey were no longer standing there. "Wait a second where did they go?" she wondered aloud to herself as she started turning her head and looking around for them before running away.

_…__._

Eve walked around the neighborhood for what seemed like hours to her. "Man! I'm never going to find them and it's getting late." She said to herself and that's when suddenly she turned her head and she saw Ben's car parked outside of the cemetery. "That's it." She whispered in realization as she made sure that she looked both ways before running a crossed the street.

She started walking down the aisles of gravestones until she got to the S's and that's when she stopped and turned her head as she saw Casey standing in front of one of them. "Casey." She whispered to herself as she debated on what she should do next. Part of her wanted to go comfort her, but the other part of her told her that she should give her a bit of space.

Casey sniffed as she wiped her nose on the back of her hand. "We lost the game today, but it doesn't matter because Dad said that you would have known that we tried our hardest and you would have been proud of me anyways." She said. "I miss you Mom,.. I miss you _so _much!" she sobbed as Eve suddenly felt her heart beginning to break again. "But I don't feel so lonely anymore now that I have Eve." She said and that's when Eve felt tears rolling down her cheeks again and she gave a rather loud sniff.

Casey gasped and quickly turned her head. "Oh Eve it's just you." She began. "You scared me." she finished.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to." Eve told her.

"My mother used to call me that all the time. You sort of remind me of her you know." Casey said as Eve smiled warmly at her and walked closer to her.

"Thank you sweetie but I don't feel like I could ever compete with her. I don't want to take her place." She said.

"I wouldn't worry about that." Casey began with another sniff while brushing away her tears. "You're the one who told me that nobody would ever take her place for me remember? And besides that,.. love is infinite. Just because you love one person doesn't steal away the love that you have for somebody else." She told her as she nodded at her.

"Those are true words of wisdom Casey Stuart." Eve began.

"The only thing that scares me now is that you'll leave me like she did!" Casey sobbed and that's when Eve bent down and threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Honey I'm not going anywhere." She assured her as Casey sniffed for a third time and gasped before slowly pulling away from her.

"You're not?" she questioned her anxiously as Eve smiled brightly at her and shook her head.

"Of course not, how could I leave my special friends?" she questioned her back.

"But Eve, I just heard about it on the radio, they're going to cancel you." Casey told her while raising a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Not if I can help it." Eve said with a grin as she stood back up and winked at her before removing her cellphone and started to text.

"Umm Eve, what are you doing?" Casey wondered as she watched her while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Texting the CEO of the toy company and telling them that they shouldn't cancel the doll and if they want to attract more customers, they just have to stop making it so perfect." She explained. "Which it's such a logical solution that I don't know why I didn't think of it in the first place." She said with a shake of her head as Casey giggled before she hit send.

"So is that it? Are you really staying then?" she questioned her eagerly as Eve smiled at her and nodded before she put her phone away.

"What did I tell you before Casey?" she began. "Every girl deserves to have her mother." She told her as Casey ran towards her while Eve bent down and then hoisted her up inside her arms before kissing her on the cheek. "That is, if you want me to be your mother. I'm not very experienced in that department but I can certainly try." She told her.

"Of course I want you to be Eve, and my mother would want you to be as well." Casey replied before rubbing her eyes as they both turned their heads and looked down at the gravestone that read:

**Elizabeth Jane Stuart**

**Born: March 31****st****, 1955**

**Died: February 14th, 2000**

That's when they both turned their heads again and looked up at the sky as the sun started to set and the stars came out. "She's in the stars now Casey, and that's where you can always find her." Eve whispered when suddenly Ben cleared his throat and revealed that he was now standing there behind them.

"I really hate to intrude ladies but it's getting late and we have to get back home before too long." He told them. "Besides that I left the car running." He explained while pointing a thumb back over his shoulder as Eve sat Casey back down and nodded. "Oh and Eve one more thing." Ben began before he slowly started walking towards her and quickly glanced down at his daughter who smiled up at him in response and nodded at him while placing both of her thumbs up.

"Yes, what is it Ben?" Eve wondered as Ben looked back at her.

"You know,.. the stars are in your eyes as well." He told her while placing a tender hand to her cheek and then they both closed their eyes and kissed each other passionately.

_So there you have it guys! That's how I believe that Life-Size should have ended! Who's with me!? And I'm thinking of making this a prequel to a Life-Size series with them what do you think? ;)_


End file.
